Y la mañana siguiente
by Aleksast
Summary: Qué paso después de esa noche de farra? Las reacciones del "día después de..."


**"Y la mañana siguiente..." a NG Evangelion fanfiction**

Disclaimer: Ni Neon Genesis Evangelion, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, el único fin de este escrito es entretener al lector o lectora.

Aleksast: 2010

Kensuke Aida & Shinji Ikari

Clasif: T (+12) Comedy ONESHOT

Resaca, una horrible y dolorosa resaca, cuerpos desnudos por aquí y por allá, se miraba un completo desastre en la casa de la mayor Katsuragi, quien estaba dormida encima de Asuka, Kaji estaba apenas cubierto por una sábana, roncando como león en manada. Rei estaba durmiendo sentada en el suelo, Touji y Hikari yacían en pleno sueño uno a lado del otro, mientras que en la recámara del tercer elegido dormían plácidamente Shinji y Kensuke, sin nada que los pudiera cubrir. Para colmo de males, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y en la recámara de Misato sonaba un celular, a todo volumen, con un numero "privado" en la pantalla, que indicaba quien llamaba, pero por la calidad de "privado" no se podía ver quien era. Misato abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, parpadeó y sintió una enorme punzada en la cabeza, primero volteó a su izquierda, y veía a Riouji Kaji durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo, sonrió brevemente, y luego recordó que estaba sonando su teléfono por lo cual tuvo que virar a la derecha, y lo que veía frente a sus ojos la hizo palidecer. Asuka Langley estaba desnuda, durmiendo a pierna suelta, y casualmente a un lado de donde ella estaba, recogió el móvil rápidamente pero ya el timbre había cesado, sin embargo, del shock en el que estaba cási la "cruda" se le desvaneció, aterrada, tomó una bata y salió a ver quien más estaba en casa, comenzaba a recobrar la memoria y a su mente venían unas imagenes comprometedoras besando a su protegida y siendo... estimulada por su novio, Kaji. cuando llegó a la cocina veía una cosa parecida, Rei dormida, a escasos metros de un par de tortolitos que consumaron su amor, regado en el suelo, liquidos vaginales y seminales, pasó por ahí y luego se dirigió a la recámara de Shinji, si tenía suerte estaría el dormido, ermitaño, como a veces solía ser, pero cuando vió dos chicos (Ken y Shinji) desnudos, entrelazados, soltó un grito de pavor, que despertó a ambos amigos (o "amantes de ocasión") para luego echarse a correr, salir al balcón y rogar por que no tuvieran que ir al trabajo el día de hoy.

El móvil volvió a sonar, ella lo tomó con una mano temblorosa, y contestó finalmente.

- Katsuragi -

- Mayor, espero que no tenga inconveniente de traer a los tres pilotos a unas pruebas de sincronización hoy por la tarde - mencionaba una monocorde y firme voz, la de Gendo Ikari.

- Pero... -

- ¿Tiene inconveniente? Ayer se fueron temprano de NERV, asi que no creo que haya problemas, los quiero aquí a las 14 horasm ¿entendido? -

- Señor, sí señor -

La llamada cesó, su mayor temor se había cumplido, se tomó la cabeza e intentaba deducir... ¿en qué estaba pensando al darles esa "pastillita" a todos los presentes? Mientras tanto, Kensuke abrió los ojos lentamente, a la par que Shinji, y ambos soltaron un grito de horror.

- ¡Kensuke! -

- ¡Shinji! -

- - gritaron al unísono, sonrojados, intentandose cubrir con lo primero que estuviera al alcance.

- No me digas que... - suspendió su diálogo Kensuke para ver que, la sábana había restos de semen, y sentía un ligero dolor en su trasero - No puede ser.

- Oh por dios, tu y yo... tuvimos... eso - mencionaba aterrado

- Debieron ser esas pastillas que Misato nos dió, ¡Rayos! ¿por que no fué con Misato? ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mi! -

Los gritos se oían hasta la recamara de la susodicha propietaria, Asuka se levantó y se incorporó rápidamente, lo que causó que le aumentara de golpe el dolor de cabeza que sentía - Scheisse, como es que estoy en el cuarto de la loca de Misato... ¿ah, Kaji? Oh sí, Kaji está en el cuarto, eso significa que... ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ... un momento, Misato... ¡Misato, estaba... NOOOOOOOOOO! Maldita sea, no puede ser que me haya... ¡Mein Gott! - se lamentaba, haber tenido que compartir al hombre de sus "sueños" con esa mujer, pero finalmente había estado con Kaji, lo único rescatable para ella. - Al menos me ha desvirgado quien yo quería - susurró.

Hikari y Touji despertaron también, ella gritó pavorosa, asustada estar desnuda frente a Suzuhara, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones

- Pervertido, Maniatico, Tonto, Impuro, Sucio, Impúdico, ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? ... - volteó a ver a Rei quien estaba dormida, igual, sin ropa alguna - ¿Y tu, Rei? ¿También? ¡Esto es una desgracia!

Media hora después, tras el shock de todos los presentes, estaban todos en la mesa, menos Misato, quien preparaba un "remedio casero" contra los síntomas de la resaca, tamaño industrial, puesto que todos estaban crudos a más no poder.

- Me siento extraña - musitó Rei

- Que novedad - mencionó con desdén Asuka

- Lo veo y no lo creo - dijo Kaji, mostrando una sonrisa de consolación

- Fue tu culpa, Hikari, si no me hubieras saltado encima... - murmuraba Touji

- ¿Mi culpa? Canalla, si tu fuiste quien me invitó a esta fiesta y comenzaste a manosearme ahi y... ¡fue tu culpa! - reprochaba la delegada.

- Y ustedes, par de tontos, se ve que salieron del closet - dijo Asuka, mirando fijamente a Kensuke y a Shinji, quienes miraban a la mesa, totalmente enrojecidos.

- Al parecer Rei fue la unica que no tuvo cópula con nadie... - rió por lo bajo Riouji.

- ¿que es cópula? - se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul

- No te interesa saber - se apresuró a mencionar la alemana.

- No volverá a pasar... - intentaba disculparse Misato

- Tu - dijeron los demás al unísono

- No pensé que tuviera tal reacción, pensé que era una exageración lo que decía en la caja, ya veo que no... - dijo ella, apenada por el resultado de la reunión.

- Solo esta vez, en mi vida vuelvo a tomar pastillas que no las compre yo... rayos... ¿como fui a acabar con Shinji en la cama? -

- Yo como fui a acabar con Kensuke... me siento fatal - mencionó el aludido.

Todos se bebieron a regañadientes la bebida cuyo sabor era deplorable, después de todo... debían presentarse como fuera en NERV.

**OMAKE 1**

- Asuka, ah... - gimió Misato.

- más, Kaji, más rápido - ordenaba la alemana

- Lo intento, pero este engrane está atorado.

- Asuka, no toques ahí - suplicaba la mayor

- Ya te dije mil veces que no te pongas el vibrador cuando Kaji repara tu auto -

**OMAKE 2**

- Shinji... sho te quiero un wen... verda que eres mi amiwo... - Kensuke mencionó, mientras se apoyaba en Ikari y tomaba otro trago de Vodka

- No... sho te quiero más... es más, ven aqui... dejame darte un beso - Shinji musito, totalmente ebrio.

- No no no... besos no... no... -

- Ashh... nomás un poquito... no me digas que no eres mi amiwo... -

- Shh.. Shinji... yo te quiero un wen... sho de shikito no... mi mamá no me quería... -

- We... no tenemos madre... pero nos queremos un shingo... tomale... - invitó Kensuke...

- Me invitash... una copa... o te la invito... hic - canturreo Ikari

- Esso... ese es mi Shinji, cantele... -

- No no... - otro trago de Vodka - vamos a querernos... pero bien... ven aca... un beso - le atrajo para sí, mareado y levemente excitado, al momento en que se iban a besar, ambos cayeron de bruces... y no volvieron a despertar.

Nota del Autor: cuando Hikari menciona "¿Y tu, Rei?" es una alusión a las últimas palabras de Julio César inmortalizadas por Shakespeare ... "Et tu, Brute?". Que les haya gustado este fanfic, y se diviertan como yo me divertí al escribirlo.


End file.
